JEALOUS
by mang jajang
Summary: Yixing yang cemburu karena drama Suho. Oneshoot. Suho Yixing. Sulay (GS)


**-JEALOUS-**

 **Main Cast: Yixing(GS), Kim Junmyoun**

 **Other Cast: cari sendiri :D**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **Genderswitch. OCC**

 **ONESHOOT**

 **No bash and plagiarism**

 **Sorry for the typo. Story is mine. EXO milik SM kecuali Zhang Yixing #dihajar**

 **SULAY**

 **.**

 **.**

Yixing mendengus kasar melihat layar hp nya yang sedang menampilkan poster drama seorang pria yang tengah mencium kening seorang yeoja berambut sebahu yang terlihat begitu serasi. Yixing tau ini akan terjadi tapi tidak tau kalau rasanya sesakit ini melihat posternya. Yixing tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika dramanya tayang dan menampilkan adegan ciuman pemain utamanya tadi.

Zhang Yixing, gadis asal China yang sekarang tengah bekerja sebagai composer di salah satu entertainment besar di korea yaitu SM entertainment. Yixing sudah bekerja disana selama 3 tahun. Dan apa yang membuat gadis itu terus uring uringan adalah pria di dalam poster drama yang dilihatnya yang lain dan bukan adalah kekasihnya. Dia Kim Junmyeon atau biasa dipanggil Suho yaitu leader dari boyband terkenal di korea, EXO. EXO adalah boyband asuhan SM entertainment, tempat dimana Yixing bekerja. EXO terdiri dari 5 anggota yaitu Suho, Jongdae, Chanyeol, Kai, dan Sehun.

Yixing yang bekerja sebagai composer tentu saja sering bertemu dengan Suho dan member EXO yang lain karena Yixing pernah ikut andil dalam menciptakan lagu mandarin disalah satu album EXO. Awalnya memang hanya sebatas urusan pekerjaan saja tapi karena mereka seumuran dan sering bertukar pikiran tentang masalah musik mau tidak mau membuat mereka berdua jadi akrab. Entah bagaimana ceritanya mereka akhirnya menjadi sepasang kekasih sekitar 1 tahun yang lalu. Tidak ada media maupun staff SM yang tau perihal hubungan mereka. Hanya member EXO yang tau. Dan mereka terlalu pintar untuk menutupi semuanya dari publik dan orang disekitarnya.

"Suho, aku membencimu!" Yixing melempar hp nya diatas tempat tidur lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya keatas bantal dan berteriak. Tentu saja tidak ada yang mendengar karena suaranya teredam oleh bantal.

Untung saja hari ini gadis tersebut tidak ada pekerjaan jadi dia bisa bersantai di apartement nya. Suho hari ini ada jadwal pemotretan bersama member EXO lainnya jadi dia tidak bisa menemani Yixing. Sedari pagi gadis itu tidak membalas pesan ataupun mengangkat telepon dari kekasihnya karena ia terlanjur kesal melihat poster drama sang kekasih. Huh rasanya Yixing ingin menenggelamkan dirinya ke sungai Han.

.

.

.

Suho berulang kali melihat hp nya tapi tidak ada balasan dari kekasihnya. Suho telpon pun tidak diangkat oleh Yixing. "ish kemana sebenarnya" kesal Suho pada dirinya sendiri.

"hyung…kenapa mukamu?" tanya Chanyeol yang kebetulan lewat sehabis dari toilet dan melihat leadernya itu tengah berdiri sambil terus memainkan hp nya di dekat tempat berganti pakaian dengan muka kusutnya.

"tidak ada apa apa" jawab Suho singkat.

"bertengkar dengan Yixing noona?" tanya Chanyeol lagi masih tidak puas dengan jawaban singkat sang leader.

"haaaahh…entahlah…dia tidak membalas pesanku maupun menjawab teleponku sedari pagi" keluh Suho. Seingatnya ia tidak sedang bertengkar dengan kekasihnya itu. Tadi malam pun ia masih sempat berbicara dengan Yixing melalui telepon dan tidak ada yang aneh.

Atau Yixing marah dengannya karena tidak bisa menemani Yixing yang hari ini libur? Oh tapi Yixing bukan tipe yeoja yang suka protes dengan kesibukan kekasihnya karena tidak memiliki waktu dengannya. Yixing hanya akan marah kalau tau Suho melewatkan jam makannya atau tidak cukup tidur karena terlalu sibuk.

"mungkin sedang sibuk" perkataan Chanyeol menyadarkan Suho kembali dari lamunannya.

"tapi hari ini dia bilang sedang libur"

"hyung kau tau sendiri kan bagaimana agensi kita. Mereka bisa tiba tiba saja memberi pekerjaan kalau ada project baru" ucap Chanyeol sambil menggendikkan bahunya dan berlalu meninggalkan Suho.

"ah ya..mungkin kau benar…semoga saja"

.

.

.

Yixing mengucek matanya lalu mengecek jam di nakas samping tempat tidurnya dan seketika matanya membola melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Dia benar benar sudah tertidur terlalu lama. Yixing segera beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya.

Setengah jam berlalu dan Yixing sudah terlihat lebih segar. Yeoja tersebut tengah membuka kulkasnya untuk menemukan bahan makanan yang bisa diolah karena perutnya tengah meronta minta diisi. Yixing mendesah kesal ketika tak menemukan apapun di kulkasnya. Yixing lupa kalau bulan ini dia memang belum berbelanja bahan makanan karena terlalu sibuk. Yixing juga ingat jika sedari pagi dia belum makan sama sekali, kalau Suho tau pasti dia tidak akan selamat dari omelan panjang kekasihnya itu. Ah mengingat Suho Yixing jadi teringat foto yang membuatnya uring uringan sedari pagi. Yixing jadi merasa bersalah karena mengabaikan pesan maupun telepon dari Suho. Yixing sengaja men 'silent' hp nya memang.

Ini bukan salah Suho sepenuhnya karena pria itu sudah terlebih dahulu meminta ijinnya sebelum menerima tawaran bermain di drama tersebut. Sebut saja Yixing egois saat ini. Sebenarnya Yixing tidak marah dengan Suho, ia hanya kesal melihat adegan kissing itu. Walaupun itu hanya akting tapi entah kenapa Yixing tetap saja merasa kesal.

"ah aku bisa gila" desah Yixing

Yixing lantas mengambil dompetnya dan memakai hoodie biru kesayangannya dan beranjak ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan. Bisa bisa maag nya kambuh kalau ia tidak segera mengisi perutnya.

.

.

.

Suho sudah selesai dengan kegiatannya hari ini bersama member EXO. Mereka kini tengah di mobil dalam perjalanan pulang menuju dorm mereka. Mereka terlihat lelah bahkan 2 member termuda mereka Sehun dan Kai sudah tertidur di bangku mobil paling belakang. Chanyeol tengah asik mendengarkan musik dari hp nya. Terbukti dengan headset yang menempel di telinganya. Tidak berbeda dengan Chanyeol, Jongdae saat ini tengah asik memainkan game di hp nya.

Suho melihat hp nya, tidak ada apapun notifikasi balasan dari kekasihnya.

"hyung…apakah ada artis SM yang akan comeback sebentar lagi?" tanya Suho tiba tiba pada managernya yang tengah fokus menyetir.

"red velvet? Kudengar mereka akan comeback sebentar lagi"

"apa red velvet menggunakan lagu China juga nanti?" tanya Suho lagi.

"aku tidak tahu…memangnya sejak kapan kau mulai tertarik dengan red velvet?" tanya manager EXO itu penuh selidik sesekali menoleh untuk melihat raut muka Suho.

"aku kan hanya ingin tau" jawab Suho sekenanya.

Kalau begitu apa yang tengah dilakukan Yixing? Yeoja itu memang biasa menciptakan lagu dengan bahasa China. Kalau tidak ada yang comeback dengan lagu mandarin berarti seharusnya Yixing tidak ada kerjaan saat ini. Tapi entahlah Suho begitu bingung dengan sikap kekasihnya itu yang tiba tiba tidak ada kabar.

"yak hyung!" teriak Chanyeol seketika yang langsung mendapat pukulan Jongdae yang terkejut karena ulahnya "yak apa apaan kau! Sakit tau"

"salahkan mulutmu yang tiba tiba berteriak seperti itu. Bikin kaget saja. Kau lihat gara gara kau aku jadi kalah" gerutu Jongdae sambil menunjukka layar hp nya yang tengah menunjukkan kalimat "GAME OVER".

"itu karena kau saja yang tidak becus bermain"

"yak!"

"ya hyung, suara cempreng kalian berdua menganggu tidurku" ucap Sehun yang kini sudah membuka matanya. Menatap sebal kearah dua hyung nya yang telah mengganggu tidurnya.

"sudah berhenti kalian" ucapan manager mereka seketika menghentikan perdebatan 3 orang itu. "memangnya kau kenapa Chanyeol?" lanjut managernya bertanya sambil melirik Chanyeol dari kaca di depannya.

"Suho hyung….wah serasi sekali poster drama kalian" goda Chanyeol sambil memperlihatkan sebuah gambar yang sama dengan yang dilihat Yixing tadi pagi.

Suho tidak terlalu memperdulikan perkataan Chanyeol. Dia tau foto apa yang dimaksud Chanyeol.

"sudah keluar ya posternya?' tanya sang manager

"ne, dan oh sangat manis…lain kali aku ingin main drama seperti ini" jawab Chanyeol masih menatap foto di hp nya kagum.

"mana? Aku ingin liat" Jongdae langsung merebut hp Chanyeol. Sehun di belakang terlihat tidak tertarik dan lebih memilih melanjutkan tidurnya.

"bukannya kau pernah beradegan lebih dari ini?" cibir Chen.

"tapi posternya tidak semanis ini…kembalikan hp ku!" Chanyeol merebut kembali hp nya.

Suho hanya tersenyum menanggapi celotehan Chanyeol dan Chen. Menatap kembali hp nya nanar. Belum ada balasan apapun dari kekasihnya. Ia mulai merindukan Yixing jujur saja. Melihat kekasihnya itu atau mendengar suaranya selalu berhasil membuat lelah Suho hilang.

Suho memasukkan hpnya ke dalam saku celananya setelah itu memejamkan matanya sebentar. Mungkin tidur akan sedikit menenangkan pikirannya.

.

.

.

Yixing telah selesai berbelanja, kini dirinya tengah membuka pintu apartement nya. Setelah memasukkan password gadis itu segera masuk ke dalam. Dahinya mengernyit heran mendengar suara tv di ruang tengahnya yang menyala. Setelahnya Yixing melihat sepasang sepatu yang ia kenali. Tidak usah menjadi jenius untuk mengetahui siapa yang ada di dalam apartment Yixing sekarang. Yixing pun sudah menduga pasti lelaki itu menemuinya setelah seharian ini Yixing sama sekali tidak membalas pesannya dan mengangkat panggilannya.

Kaki Yixing melangkah ke ruang tengah dan menemukan tv nya yang menyala dengan seorang lelaki yang tertidur di sofa. Yixing berdecak lalu meletakkan belanjaannya di dapur dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Yixing keluar dari kamarnya dengan membawa selimut berjalan mendekati sesosok lelaki yang tertidur di sofanya lalu menyelimutinya.

Yixing memandang sebentar wajah lelaki yang lain dan bukan adalah kekasihnya. Yixing menyukai wajah Suho yang terlihat damai ketika tidur seperti ini. Kekasihnya itu terlihat lelah. Yixing tidak tega untuk membangunkannya. Mungkin Yixing akan membangunkannya nanti setelah ia selesai memasak makan malam. Ia yakin Suho pasti belum makan. Gadis itu terlalu mengenal Suho.

"mianhae" ucap Yixing sebelum meninggalkan Suho dan menuju dapur untuk membuat makan malam.

.

.

.

Suho mengerjapkan matanya. Hidungnya mencium aroma yang membuat perutnya lapar. Suho ingat dia tadi tertidur ketika menunggu Yixing. Suho bangun tertuduk dan melihat kekasihnya tersebut yang tengah sibuk di dapur membelakanginya. Suho membuka selimut yang sedari tadi menyelimuti dirinya lalu setelah mengumpulkan nyawanya ia berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri kekasihnya. Ia tahu pasti Yixing yang menyelimutinya tadi. Kekasihnya itu tidak berubah, tetap perhatian seperti biasa.

Suho sudah berdiri di samping Yixing yang tengah sibuk mengaduk sesuatu di atas kompor, sepertinya sup rumput laut.

"masak apa?" tanya Suho yang seketika mengagetkan Yixing yang tengah focus dengan masakannya.

"omo!" Yixing mengusap dadanya pelan dan Suho meringis mengetahui keterkejutan kekasihnya. "aku membuat sup rumput laut, kau pasti lapar kan? Ini sebentar lagi matang"

Suho tersenyum lalu mendekat untuk mengecup pipi kekasihnya itu tapi diluar dugaan Yixing justru menghindar. Suho menatap kekasihnya heran. Tidak biasanya pikirnya.

"eeemm…..sebaiknya mandilah dulu sambil menunggu makan malam siap" ucap Yixing kemudian.

Suho menghela nafas "baiklah…aku akan mandi dulu". Suho memilih menuruti apa kata Yixing. Suho berjalan meninggalkan dapur dan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamar kekasihnya. Suho akan membicarakan masalahnya nanti walaupun ia yakin ia tidak berbuat suatu kesalahan pun seingatnya. Entahlah lebih baik Suho mendinginkan kepalanya dibawah guyuran air.

.

.

.

Yixing tengah menonton tv ketika Suho keluar setelah selesai mandi dengan handuk yang masih menggantung di lehernya. Suho melihat kearah meja makan makanan yang dimasak oleh Yixing telah tertata rapi diatasnya. Suho lantas duduk disamping kekasihnya tersebut.

"sudah selesai? Ayo makan" ucap Yixing tanpa menoleh kearah Suho lalu beranjak ke meja makan.

Suho menghela nafasnya lagi lalu mengikuti kekasihnya itu berjalan menuju meja makan. Suho duduk berhadapan dengan Yixing. Suho lapar tapi entah kenapa dia tidak begitu nafsu untuk makan. Suho melihat sebentar Yixing yang tengah menuangkan air untuknya. Dia ingin berbicara tapi sepertinya berbicara masalah seperti itu saat makan bukan hal yang baik.

Akhirnya Suho lebih memilih memakan saja makanannya tidak ingin merusak suasana makan malamnya dengan Yixing. Mereka berdua melalui makan malamnya dalam diam tidak ada yang mengawali pembicaraan terlebih dahulu. Suasana yang sedikit terasa lebih canggung.

Yixing menyelesaikan makannya terlebih dahulu lalu mulai membereskan peralatan makannya lalu mencucinya. Suho hanya bisa melihat Yixing yang tengah sibuk mencuci piring. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak melihatnya atau terlihat seperti menghindar darinya. Suho tau ada yang salah karena tidak biasanya Yixing bersikap seperti itu. Walaupun kekasihnya itu sedikit lebih pendiam dari gadis lain tapi Yixing tetap akan cerewet ketika bersamanya.

"sudah makannya?" pertanyaan Yixing membuyarkan lamunan Suho.

"ah…ne"

"biar kubersihkan" Yixing mulai membereskan peralatan makan yang dipakai Suho

"biar kubantu" Suho berdiri hendak membantu kekasihnya tapi tangannya yang hampir menyentuh perlatan makannya tadi ditepis oleh Yixing.

"tidak usah…sebaiknya kau istirahat. Aku tau kau lelah" Yixing berlalu meninggalkan Suho yang berdiri mematung tanpa sanggup menjawab pernyataan kekasihnya.

Suho lebih memilih menunggu Yixing diruang tengah sambil menonton tv. Yixing yang telah selesai dengan acara mencuci piringnya berjalan keruang tengah dan melihat Suho yang tengah menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa ruang tengah apartment nya. Yixing tau tidak seharusnya ia bersikap dingin pada kekasihnya. Itu hanya akting, mungkin benar Yixing yang terlalu berlebihan disini. Tidak ini harus diselesaikan karna Yixing juga sebenarnya tidak betah mendiamkan Suho seperti itu. Apalagi kekasihnya itu tampak begitu lelah. Yixing jadi merasa bahwa dirinya terlalu egois.

Yixing berjalan dan duduk tepat disamping Suho. Suho menoleh sebentar pada kekasihnya sebelum pandangannya terfokus pada tv di depannya lagi. Walaupun sebenarnya pikirannya tidak.

"mianhae" ucap Yixing akhirnya memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Gadis itu menunduk menyembunyikan raut wajahnya.

Suho menoleh lagi dan kini tengah duduk menghadap kearah samping. Mangamati wajah Yixing dari samping yang terlihat menunduk. Tangan Suho menangkup wajah Yixing lalu menghadapkan padanya. "kenapa meminta maaf heum?"

"karena aku mendiamkanmu seharian ini" Yixing menghela nafasnya sebentar sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "aku tau kau lelah dan seharusnya aku tidak menyambutmu dengan seperti ini, maafkan aku"

"kau tidak mungkin seperti ini kalau tidak ada apa apa kan?" tanya Suho. Lelaki itu tau Yixing bukan gadis yang mudah marah jika memang itu tidak ada sebabnya.

Yixing melepaskan tangan Suho yang menangkup wajahnya lalu kembali matanya menghadap kearah tv yang sedang menyala menampilkan acara drama.

"ani, aku tidak apa apa" Yixing menggeleng

"jangan berbohong…kita sudah berjanji untuk saling terbuka satu sama lain" ucap Suho tidak percaya.

"aku tidak berbohong, kau memang tidak salah…mungkin aku saja yang terlalu berlebihan dan egois" Yixing kembali menunduk.

"itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku"

"yak oppa….." Yixing merengek. Suho tertawa, gadisnya telah kembali. Suho lalu membawa Yixing ke dalam pelukannya. Tidak ada penolakan, malah gadis itu semakin menyamankan kepalanya di dada Suho.

"jangan mendiamkanku lagi. Seharian tidak membalas pesan, tidak mengangkat teleponku, tidak ada kabar darimu itu membuatku tidak konsentrasi bekerja tau"

"aku kan sudah minta maaf tadi" Yixing membela diri

"ya ya baiklah kumaafkan walaupun aku masih penasaran kenapa kau mendiamkanku seperti itu. Tidak biasanya" Suho memilih mengalah. Yang penting gadisnya itu telah kembali. Ia mengecup sebentar kening Yixing.

Saat ini mereka berdua tengah melihat drama dengan Yixing yang tengah bersandar di pundak Suho. Sebenarnya bukan mereka berdua tetapi hanya Yixing saja, karena Suho tengah memejamkan matanya. Lelaki itu sedikit mengantuk karena hari ini sungguh melelahkan baginya dan besok lelaki itu masih harus perform di sebuah acara bersama EXO.

Mata Yixing masih fokus pada drama itu sebelum adegan kissing diantara kedua pemain utamanya. Yixing melihat tidak suka.

"ya bisa bisanya mereka beradegan seperti itu padahal itu hanya akting. Kalau aku yang jadi kekasih actor itu pasti aku sudah marah" Yixing bergumam panjang lebar tidak suka. Suho mendengar semuanya. Walapun matanya terpejam tetapi telinganya masih bisa mendengar. Lelaki itu belum benar benar tertidur. Suho mengerjapkan matanya lalu terkekeh geli sebelum pikirannya tiba tiba menyadari sesuatu karena perkataan Yixing tadi. Suho menepuk dahinya pelan. Kenapa ia tidak berpikir sampai kearah situ. Suho merutuki kebodohannya.

Suho seketika menegakkan punggungnya dan menoleh kearah Yixing. Yixing langsung terbangun ketika merasakan gerakan kekasihnya tiba tiba.

"ada apa? Kenapa terbangun? Apakah aku menganggu?" tanya Yixing seketika

"kau melihat poster dramaku hari ini?" tanpa menjawab Yixing Suho malah balik bertanya

Mata Yixing membola. Ah padahal gadis itu sudah lupa masalah foto itu tapi pertanyaan Suho mengingatkannya lagi.

"menurutmu?" Yixing memandang sebal kekasihnya itu.

"ya kau pasti melihatnya dan kau pasti mendiamkanku seharian ini gara gara foto itu" tebak Suho yang tentu saja semuanya benar. Yixing diam tidak menjawab. Gadis itu malah sibuk mengganti chanel tv untuk menghindari semua perkataan Suho tadi.

"Yixing jawab aku" Suho merebut remote tv yang dipegang Yixing dan mematikan tv dihadapannya.

"yak apa yang kau lakukan?!" protes Yixing

"jawab dulu pertanyaanku"

Yixing mengalihkan pandangannya dari Suho. "iya aku melihatnya dan entah kenapa aku tidak suka. Aku tau sebelumnya bahkan kau telah meminta ijinku sebelum menerima tawaran drama itu tapi aku tidak tau rasanya sesakit ini saat melihatnya sendiri kekasihmu mencium perempuan lain" jelas Yixing panjang lebar. Tatapan gadis itu berubah sendu.

"tapi itu hanya akting kau tau kan…" Suho meoleh menatap wajah kekasihnya dari samping.

"ya aku tau makanya aku meminta maaf tadi. Aku sadar aku berlebihan dan egois. Maafkan aku" Yixing menoleh dan tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat manis tapi entah kenapa Suho melihat rasa sakit di senyum itu.

"ani, harusnya aku yang meminta maaf, harusnya aku menyadari hal itu. Mungkin kalau aku ada di posisimu aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama" Suho membelai lembut pipi kekasihnya.

"ne aku tau, sudahlah lupakan masalah itu. Aku sudah melupakannya tadi, kau tidak usah hmppp…." Ucapan Yixing terpotong karena Suho membungkam mulut gadis itu dengan bibirnya, melumat lembut bibir Yixing sebelum melepaskannya tautan mereka. Suho menatap mata kekasihnya. Suho sungguh mencintai Yixing.

"Kau tau kan aku hanya mencintaimu jadi maukah kau menghapus semua bekasnya?" ucap Suho setengah berbisik tepat di depan wajah Yixing.

Yixing tersenyum, wajahnya bersemu merah "tentu saja tuan Kim, I'm yours" ucap gadis itu sebelum mengecup bibir kekasihnya dan bibir keduanya kembali bertautan. Ciuman tanpa nafsu. Ciuman yang menandakan kepemilikan mutlak keduanya.

.

.

-THE END-

 **Ahahahaha apa itu diatas? Ini terinspirasi karena melihat poster leader di drama star the universe.**

 **Semoga suka dan maaf untuk Kim family masih belum lanjut. Secepatnya tunggu saja *ketawa nista***

 **Jangan lupa review…gomawo *kiss kiss**


End file.
